


Half-Baked RoadTrip One-Shots

by thatgayshipper



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Some of these are fluffy, probably.Most of them are smutty.All of them are incomplete.Make up your own ending.





	1. Complex

“You’re not complex, Brooklyn. You’re just annoying.”

“Well, the only thing complex you’ve got is a 'superarity' complex!” Brooklyn retorted. He heard Andy say something like that, and it sounded about right.

It started like many arguments did in the RoadTrip flat. Brooklyn said something or other, and Rye insisted Brook was wrong and he was right. The argument spiraled until it was about something entirely different and both were just angry with each other.

Rye stormed off to his and Harvey’s room. He was just sat on his bed brooding when the lump on the other bed moved. “Rye? What are you doing in here?”

“Did I wake you, Harv?” Rye said, sympathetic with the jet lag Harvey must have after his latest tour. “I’m just trying to ignore that idiot we let in the band.”

”Come here. Tell me what’s happened.”

Rye looked at Harvey. He had a good heart even at the worst of times. “You don’t want to know,” Rye smirked. It was kind of naughty, the topic of the argument now.

“Try me.”

They did need an unbiased mediator, and it couldn’t be any of the other three in the band.

Rye climbed into Harvey’s bed with him. Only when they were comfortable and cuddling did Rye speak up. “So I don’t know how it started; he was being stupid somehow. Anyway, we’re now arguing about who’s the better bottom.”

“Sorry?” Harv said. It’s not that he didn’t know about gay sex, the whole thing was just a surprise.

Rye didn’t know what part Harv didn’t get, but he knew Harv wouldn’t judged. He explained, “You know, sex.” Rye looked his friend in the eyes. If it was any of his bandmates, they would have known those were his sex eyes, but Harv just met his eyes and waited for him to continue.

“So Brook bottoms to Jack a lot really. These walls are thin. And I’ve taken it from Mikey and Andy sometimes. It’d be more often, but those two don’t want it that much.” Harvey raised his eyebrows. “I think I’m better at it.”

“You realize this argument is ridiculous? As long as sex is good for you and who you’re with, it doesn’t matter if someone is better.”

Rye gave a small nod. “This is Brooklyn we’re talking about, though. He deserves to be beaten at this.” Rye looked exasperated the conversation wasn’t where he wanted yet. “Seventeen and inexperienced and too fucking confident.”

“It sounds like he has more experience than you,” Harvey voiced, earning a deathly glare from Rye. “But if you really want it solved, just sleep with the same person.”

Finally Harvey was getting it. “Who are you going to do it with then? Jack, Andy or Mikey?” Or not.

“Mikey would pick me on principle, and I don’t trust Jack not to do the same for Brooklyn. I already asked Andy, and he won’t fuck Brooklyn.”

“I see your problem.”

Rye turned up the charm as he asked, “Do you think you could do it, Harv?” He bit his lip and looked up at his friend.

“This is ridiculous.”

Rye dragged the hand he had over Harvey’s stomach down to grab at his junk. Harvey couldn’t resist.

“Fine.”

“Now?” Rye smirked. He rolled himself onto Harv a little more so they could grind on each other before any more could go down.

Harv now bit his lip. He was tempted but had accepted the role of unbiased mediator. “We have to tell Brooklyn first. Make it official.”

Rye wasn’t real happy he couldn’t seduce his friend so easily, but he was getting what he wanted anyway, so he got up after rolling his eyes.

Rye pulled Harv to where Brooklyn was letting off steam playing GTA in his room. “Brook,” Rye said, tone neutral now that a solution wasn’t far off.

“What?!” was Brooklyn’s response.

“I know how we can solve this.”

Brook glanced at Jack sleeping in his bed. If this solution involved sleeping with someone he didn’t want Jack to know. They weren’t together, but they’re weren’t not together either.

The three left the room and gathered in the hall. “What?” Brook repeated, less hostile now.

Rye bit his lip. “I think I’ve found a solution.”

“We’re not sleeping with each other if that’s the plan. That won’t help anything.”

“No, the plan is we sleep with...”

“Me,” Harvey finished. “If you’re okay with that.”

Brooklyn looked at Rye spitefully. This was a ridiculous plan, getting Harvey involved. “Who suggested it?” It was kinda sleazy if Harv did, but he’d expect no less disrespect from Rye.

“Rye,” Harvey answered, “then Rye tried to sleep with me then and there. If this has to be done though, I want to be impartial. So here we are.”

Brooklyn thought about it. Harv has fun, Rye has fun, he has fun, and in the end, Rye will be knocked down a peg. It’s a win-win situation. “Yeah, let’s do it. So who’s first?”

Brook’s eagerness sure went straight to Harv’s dick, but his mind was still in control. “Wait, wait, wait, let’s set some ground rules first.” He stopped and looked at the other two. Rye shrugged and Brooklyn nodded. “First thing, protection. We’re do this protected, no questions. Second, you two are going to have to prep yourselves, because I’ll be honest: I haven’t had sex with a man before and I wouldn’t know what I’m doing. I don’t want it to hurt anymore than it has to, so you two will have to...”

“Stretch out our own assholes,” Rye offered.

“Finger ourselves,” Brooklyn tried.

And Brook’s comment went straight to Harv’s dick again. He might be winning already.

Harvey blushed; he didn’t think he would want it this much. He took a deep breath and went on. “Yeah. Thirdly, we have to decide how you’re judged. What do you think it should be based off of?”

Rye was quick to answer. “Who makes you come quicker.”

Brook had an answer too though. “Sense experience.” Harvey and Rye both looked at him weirdly so he continued. “It’s not just about your dick, is it? It’s the kisses and the foreplay and how you feel throughout.”

The other two stared at him, Harvey’s cock now straining to escape his underwear.

Rye gave a quick retort. “No, it’s really just about your cock, isn’t it?” he said, his hand wrapping around the shaft and stroking Harvey once through the fabric.

A moan escaped Harvey’s lips at the suddenness of it, and Rye took it as a good sign.


	2. Daddy

Brooklyn was chilling in his room again, streaming on lively when everything went wrong. Lively had had an update with some big changes recently. Brooklyn had hit the screen, which used to change the filter. Now he winded up at the beginning of the comments. He started scrolling but it was a helpless battle against their fans’ many comments. He called to Jack, just on the other bed, but in another world concentrating on the soccer game on the TV.

“Jack,” Brook tried. “Jack! Chief. Boss.” Brook was getting desperate. The lively was going on, and he couldn’t interact with his fans. “Dad.” Brooklyn was running out of nicknames and wanted to be funny for the lively. _Daddy,_  Brooklyn thought. He eyed Jack up and down. Jack is kind of “Daddy,” Brooklyn said aloud. 

Jack looked him in the eyes. _Jack responded to Daddy,_ Brooklyn thought. _Jack likes being called Daddy._  Brook blushed. 

Jack didn’t need to train his face to look so innocent in that moment; he wasn’t even on the lively. He did though. His face was stone as he answered, “Yes?” Brooklyn blushed that much harder.

Brook allowed himself a smile but kept all he wanted to say to Jack about his recent discovery of character for after the lively.

“Jack, could you help me here? I hit the screen to switch filters, and it put me at the top of the comments.”

Jack got up, sat on the floor in front of Brooklyn between his knees, and set to scrolling through the comments. Brook angled the phone down for a moment. “Hi Roadies,” Jack said, smiling. “Give me a minute and we should be up and running again.”

Jack started scrolling quicker. “I see what you mean.” This wasn’t going to be quick. Jack picked up the pace again. The muscles in his entire arm tensed and released rhythmically making his hand go back and forth on the screen quickly. Brook, previously trying to talk to the fans in spite of their inability to respond, petered out and simply watched as Jack’s muscles simulated something else, something Brooklyn hadn’t seen Jack do before. To make it worse, Jack’s shoulders were still sandwiched between Brook’s knees, so Brook felt each stroke. He wished Jack was stroking something else.

“I think we have to call it,” Brooklyn said. “Sorry I have to leave early but it’s no fun if I can’t talk to you guys.” It was a shame, but it gave him a chance to talk to Jack about his thing for being called Daddy.

He did their usual “I’m Brooklyn, this is Jack and we’re two fifths of a British and Irish boyband...” and ended the lively. 

“So... Daddy... what do you wanna do now that the lively is over?” Brook asked.


End file.
